


Underestimated mates

by enochianwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Kidnapping, Mates, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13619340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enochianwolf/pseuds/enochianwolf
Summary: “Finally , some service. I would like a burger and fries, the curly kind.” Stiles said standing up.The guy rolled his eyes, “Just shut up.”Stiles walked to the bars, “now that’s just bad service, you’re not getting a tip.”The guy growled at Stiles.“Okay, okay. Just chill,” Stiles stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. “uh, can you at least tell me why I'm here, I have the right to know, you know.”“What are you, dumb?” the guy growled.





	Underestimated mates

“How did I get here” Stiles says holding his head. Stiles looked around taking note of where he was.

Stiles was in a cell. Again. Stiles sighed. He was so over this happening. It seemed to be a biweekly occasion at the moment. He wonders where he is this time. 

Stiles has found that for a small town, Beacon Hills has quite a few abandoned buildings that have cell like rooms. It is ridiculous. Before dating and being friends with supernatural creatures he thought it was ridiculous in movies how the kidnapped person always ended up in cell like places. He thought surely there wasn't cell like rooms in range of every abduction. 

Now being a reoccurring kidnapped victim, he sees that those movies weren’t lying. And Beacon Hills has a ridiculous amount of cell like rooms. The police should really look into this, it is not safe. It’s just begging people to abduct others and lock them up.

“Hello,” Stiles yelled, drawing out the o. Stiles sighed when no one answered.

Taking his freedom if not being watched Stiles looked around the room he was in. There wasn't much in there, a few pieces of garbage. Nothing useful. There was no windows. Stiles walked to the door and tried shaking them, they were locked with no give. 

The room looked out to another room with a table and chair. There was nothing on the table and even if there was he couldn’t reach it. Stiles sat on the floor against the back wall.

“You can’t just ignore me, shouldn’t there be someone watching me or something,” Stiles started, “every other time I have been abducted that has been the procedure.

“You must be underestimating me. I can be quite crafty you know. I could be in here escaping for all you know.”

“Shut up!” someone yelled slamming the door as the entered the room

“Finally , some service. I would like a burger and fries, the curly kind.” Stiles said standing up.

The guy rolled his eyes, “Just shut up.”

Stiles walked to the bars, “now that’s just bad service, you’re not getting a tip.”

The guy growled at Stiles.

“Okay, okay. Just chill,” Stiles stepped back and put his hands up in surrender. “uh, can you at least tell me why I'm here, I have the right to know, you know.”

“What are you, dumb?” the guy growled.

It was Stiles turn to roll his eyes, “I’ve been through this many times, dude. There are many reasons, I want to know which one.”

“Don’t call me dude.” The guy got up in Stiles face and growled.

“Whoa, dude, what else am I supposed to call you. Uh, how about Growley.” Stiles laughed.

The guy growled again, “Steve.”

Stiles laughed, “Steve, your name is Steve. Oh my god, I’ve been kidnapped by a Steve. Like Steve does not bring terror to my heart.” 

“I told you to shut up!” Steve yelled.

Stiles bit back a giggle, “Okay, Steve, obviously you want me alive for something, otherwise I would be dead already. Son what is it. Do you wasn’t to negotiate something with the pack. Cause let me tell you, kidnapping me will just piss them off.

“Oh, you want to piss them off. Do you want the land and think the best way to do that is to trade the land for me.” Stiles rambled.

“You are dumb,” Steve rolled his eyes, “you are live bait. Your alpha will come running to save his little mate, without thinking, straight into our trap.”

Steve laughed and sat on the chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

“You haven’t done much research have you,” Stiles laughed. As if Derek would fall for that. Okay, so he would. But Lydia won't. Lydia will know it’s a trap and come up with a plan. She is good at plans.

“Well followed the alpha straight to you, his scent was all over your house. We know you are his mate, and alphas will not let their mate get hurt.” Steve laughed.

“Yeah, but you missed one big fact,” Stiles sat down against the wall crossing his legs in front of him, “Don’t worry, you will find out soon.”

Steve growled and rolled his eyes, “whatever you say kid.”

“So can I like have a set of cards or something, this kidnapping is boring,” Stiles exaggerated a yawn.

There was a crash drawing Stiles attention.

Steve laughed and got up from the chair, “Seems we were right, your alpha has run straight into our trap.”

“Are you sure about that,” Stiles looked towards the door, “there seems to be a lot of fighting going on. Don’t you like want to help out?”

Steve looked towards the door, eyes flashing blue.

“You can go, it’s not like I’m going anywhere,” Stiles shook the gate.

Steve started growling as the crushes and growls grew closer, he looked worried when he heard screaming. 

“Ooh, sounds like things are getting bad out there. I think you should go-“ Stiles was interrupted as someone was thrown through the door.

“Help,” Stiles finished.

Steve growled and moved to help the other werewolf.

“Hey babes, good timing,” Stiles smiled as Derek and Lydia walled through the door. 

“Again Stiles, kidnapped again.” Lydia sighed.

Stiles turned to Steve, “See I told you, you were missing something. You might want to run.”

Steve crouched and growled, “I’m not gonna run from this fight. You are gonna die alpha. Your little mate is next.”

“Which one, me or Lydia?” Stiles laughed. 

“Stiles, shut up.” Derek growled, and started circling around Steve.

“Someone just hurry up and get me out, I’m hungry, and we had a date,” Stiles shook at the cage doors.

Steve growled, “Does he ever shut up.”

Before anyone could answer Steve jumped at Derek. He dug his class into Derek’s back and tried to grow him down. Derek threw Steve off of him. 

Lydia took this time to scream in the direction of Steve. The force of her scream threw Steve against the wall. Steve brought his hands to his ears and fell to the ground. 

Stiles was glad they had made some ear plugs to help block out the frequency of Lydia’s scream. It was loud on his human ears, he can’t imagine what it is like for a werewolf. Well he can, he imagines it is terribly loud and feel like his ears were bleeding. 

Derek walked over to Steve and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Walking over to Stiles, face shifting back into human features, Derek yanked on the cage.

Stiles sighed and stretched waking out of caged room, “That’s better, now food?”

Lydia walked over to Stiles and punched him in the arm, then kissed him.

“Ow, what was that for? You’re meaner than Steve.” Stiles said rubbing his arm.

“Stop getting kidnapped and I’ll stop hitting you, and who the hell is Steve?” Lydia flipped her hair walking away.

“Oh victim blaming. How nice. I can’t help that I’m just so irresistible for abductors.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and followed after Lydia. “and Steve, well Steve is my lovely kidnapper.”

Stiles walked through an array of bodies leaving the warehouse. Stiles whistles at home many people there were, with how fast Derek and Lydia got to him he thought there was only a few.

“Stiles, you really have to be more careful.” Lydia sighed as they got in the car.

“I wasn’t doing anything, I was just walking to the car,” Stiles scratched the back of his head.

“Do you know how hard it is getting to stop Derek from running headfirst into finding you. You are lucky that you both have me, or you both would be dead by now.” Lydia huffed. 

“Yes, yes we are lucky we have you. I love you, my saviour.” Stiles laughed.

“Stiles, this isn’t a joke. You could have died. Again.” Derek growled.

“Derek, it’s okay. I promise, I can handle myself. Usually.” Stiles sighed.

“I can’t loose you, either of you.” Derek sighed.

“Derek you aren’t going to loose us. They just caught me off gaurd-“ Stiles started.

“for the fifth time in 8 months, Stiles” Lydia interrupted.

“Okay, granted my track record hasn’t been that good lately. But was talking to Deaton about learning some magic,” Stiles rambled “and in getting my dad to teach me more self defence. I’m trying to convince him to teach me to use a gun, but he doesn’t trust me.”

“No!” Derek yelled, “No guns.”

“Oh come on, it’s a good way to protect myself.” Stiles argued.

“I don’t like them, I’ve been shot one to many times. I don’t want you or Lydia near them.” Derek huffed.

“Okay, no guns. But the magic, that sounds promising,” Lydia stated.

“Yes, so it took a lot of convincing but Deaton finally agreed. I am supposed to start tomorrow.” Stiles smiled.

“I want to be there.” Derek asserted.

“Yeah, so do I. I am fascinated with what he is going to teach you.” Lydia agreed.

“Oh come on guys, you don’t have to come.”

“We are coming, it’s settled.” Lydia hummed.

“Fine,” Stiles huffed, “can we get good now I’m seriously starving.”

“How can you be hungry, you were just kidnapped.” Lydia laughed.

“Yeah, but I trusted that you and Derek would save me. And looky here, I was right. It’s kinda hard to be scared when you know you will be fine.” Stiles remarked, “Now come on, we had a date. Don’t let one lousy kidnapping ruin our night out.” 

“Derek’s cooking did smell great,” Lydia pondered.

“Good, let’s go eat it.” Stiles nodded and licked his lips.

They arrived at Derek’s house and Stiles basically ran out of the car. Well he tried to. He tripped over his own feet making Lydia laugh as he face planted on the ground.

“Yeah, laugh it up.” Stiles grumbled, brushing the dirt of his clothes.

“Idiot. We can’t take you anywhere, you are a danger to yourself. You wonder why we worry about you when you are kidnapped.” Derek smirked.

“Well, like eh, you two love me, so what does that make you.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at his mates.

“Lets just eat,” Lydia paused, “Idiot.” 

Derek laughed at his mates. He loves them, and as much as Stiles being kidnapped kills him, he wouldn’t change anything about his life.


End file.
